Ratchet
' Ratchet '''is a Lombax, native to the planet Fastoon, and is the main protagonist in Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal. He is five feet tall, and weighs 98 pounds. He is voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Ratchet is the son of Kaden which shortly died after Ratchet's birth Age 17 (Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal) Age 18 (Ratchet: Deadlocked) Arsenal In the beginning of ''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal, Ratchet hastily flew back to the Solana Galaxy to help defend Veldin, where he was mistaken for a Galactic Rangers sergeant and quickly pulled into the story. Captain Qwark often placed Ratchet in the more dangerous scenarios in his Q-Force plans, although Ratchet never received any credit. Most people who had never heard of the Lombax simply remembered him as Secret Agent Clank's chauffeur. In this game, Ratchet became romantically involved with the Galactic President's daughter Sasha Phyronix, who was also the captain of the Starship Phoenix. Ratchet was occasionally slandered by Qwark over the Starship Phoenix intercom, as Qwark told him he needed to change into his "green regulation Q-Force tights" or he would write him up for a dress-code violation. For most of Captain Qwark's plans, Ratchet was the one made to do the hero work, while Qwark took all the credit for the missions, much to Ratchet's annoyance. Despite this, the Lombax felt grief and discomfort at Qwark's presumed death. After freeing Clank from the clutches of Dr. Nefarious, who had replaced the robot with an evil, imposter clone named Klunk, Ratchet gathered enough evidence to believe that Qwark had survived the crash of The Leviathan, and was in fact hiding in his hideout in the Thran Asteroid. Ratchet, Clank and Skrunch found the fraudulent superhero, where Ratchet dubbed him as 'pathetic' and 'a coward'. However later on, Ratchet teamed up with Qwark despite his earlier statements, to defeat Nefarious and to destroy the Biobliterator. Biography Appearance In Arsenal Ratchet's suite of armor may be upgraded by the Armor Vent located in the Starship Phoenix. His armor consists of different colors such as orange, green, red, blue and more. Personality Ratchet's personality changed in this game. To a more carefree, and "dude" attitude. Although he is often caught with crude humor, or sarcasim. Abilities Ratchet is capable of doing a HyperStrike with his OmniWrench, he has three main attacks, the Slamming HyperStrike which is were he jumps up and slams his wrench down. The Slash is were he swings his wrench across his torso. The Back Strike is were he turns and swings, with high impact. Trivia *Ratchet appears as an unlockable character in Jak X. *Sasha Phyronix kissed Ratchet *Ratchet is not Ratchet's real name *Ratchet is 18 yrs old. *He stands 5' *He weighs 97-98 pounds Guest Appearances *In Jak II ''Ratchet is seen on the walls of Haven City *Ratchet appears as an unlockable character in ''Jak X. *In Jak 3, Ratchet appears as a target in the Gun Course in a secret range. Game Appearances Secret Agent Clank Ratchet & Clank 1 Going Commando Arsenal Deadlocked Going Mobile Clone Home Size Matters Future: Tools of Destruction Future: Quest For Booty Future: A Crack In Time Jak II Jak 3 Jak X Hot Shots Golf Fore! Sly 2: Band of Theives